


Love you too Ross

by Donobaner



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, M/M, as gay as the day is long, c u t e, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donobaner/pseuds/Donobaner
Summary: Ross makes Brian take a break with snuggles and a movie.





	Love you too Ross

Brian was sitting on the couch laptop on his well.. lap of course. He was working, he was always working. But right now he was working on something for NSP. Not a surprise there either. 

Ross leaned back in his chair and looked at a finished product. It’s been awhile since he actually finished a drawing he wanted to make and liked it. He looked over to the couch and there he saw Brian in the same position he was when he started the drawing. He gave a soft smile. 

Ross got up walked over “Brian you’ve been sitting just like that for a couple hours. I’m sure that’s not good for you being fifty something and all.” 

Brian looked up from his laptop “Yeah, totally fucking fifty.”

Ross plopped down beside him and looked at his laptop “whatcha doin over here anyways?”

Brian rolled his eyes “just nsp stuff while Dan is recording.” 

“Sounds boring.” Ross rested his head on Brian’s shoulder. 

Brian looked down at Ross “Well.. somebody’s gotta do it.” 

Awhile of Ross watching Brian work silently later.. He piped up again “Can we watch a movie please? I know how find em for freeeeee.” 

Immediately Brian wished the silence had lasted “fine..”

Ross found a movie they both could agree on and demanded that they actually get comfortable rather than just keep the laptop on Brian’s lap. They put the laptop aside and cuddled up with a blanket. The two had been in a questioning relationship for a little while now. You know how it goes. 

They somehow balanced the laptop on Ross’s legs in a comfortable way. So the two laid there with each other watching some movie. The scene was adorable. 

Ross was half asleep asleep by the end of the movie, eye lightly closed and right up against Brian. Brian, of course, didn’t mind. The movie was actually quite interesting, he suspected that Ross agreed to the documentary because he was tried of looking for other movies. He was right. 

Brian ended up picking another movie and Ross was fully asleep now. He looked down at his companion and smiled softly. “love you too Ross...”

Just when all seemed quite Dan and Arin just had to take a break from recording. And the second they walked into the main room Dan just had to walk over. “Fucking called it. Called it!” 

“Shut the fuck up!” Brian harshly whisper-yelled. 

“He’s sleeping dickwad.” Somehow Ross didn’t wake up to Dan ‘calling it’ 

“Sorry didn’t mean to disturb your boyfriend.” Dan laughed a little.

“We’re not..” Brian started ‘are we?’ 

“But seriously dude, nice going. He’s not going anywhere, I can tell. Good luck with that one.” Dan walked away with an assholish smile on his face. 

“Bastard..” Brian grumbled. ‘But we’re not.. right? Maybe we are’ he smiled a little at the thought. ‘What is Ross doing this weekend? Hopefully nothing.’

**Author's Note:**

> Keeping my ships alive!


End file.
